


No One Sees That

by CunningEmpress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Loneliness, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunningEmpress/pseuds/CunningEmpress
Summary: Internet told me to write a poem so here we go.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	No One Sees That

I'm happy with myself  
I like me, I like who I am

I hate that no one else sees that

I'm jealous of people,  
of their friends and parties

I'm sad that no one replies to my tweets,  
that when I open up my YouTube 'subscribed' there are no new videos

I hate that the movies I want to watch aren't online,  
I hate that I don't have a friend to go out with

I hate with a burning passion the fact that there is no one for me

No one is texting me  
No one is holding me  
No one asking how I am

I have to fill all this room with nothing but mine and I've got so little.

And no one sees that.


End file.
